


Sisters

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [17]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisters do not always get along, but sometimes greater understanding comes with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short-shorts written for a challenge.

Her sister was a Rogue long before Inyri ever joined the squadron, and maybe that was one of the reasons she didn’t like them very much at first. Inyri Forge didn’t want to be like her sister, who followed the rules and was the good girl for their parents. Her sister who was always accepting of how things were and using her talent and persistence to show people they were wrong about her, and people from Kessel.

Lujayne was the one who could win over friends through kindness, willingness to adapt, and her loyalty to the people in her life. She used her skills and talents to prove that no matter where someone came from they could be valuable to a cause. She didn’t demand respect, she earned it. For Inyri that was a constant frustration; her impatience leading her to make the demand for that respect from the start, and not allowing others a chance to know her if it wasn’t granted on her terms.

Inyri thought that if she could take life on her own terms it would make her independent, but all she learned was that the people who seemed to treat her with respect may not have actually felt any of it for her, while others who questioned her rash decisions and sought to protect her may have actually cared more for her in the end. On Coruscant she was given a gift, thought it didn’t feel like such a great thing at the time, because she was able to see the immediate consequences of her actions, or inactions, and the relationships she thought were safe were exposed for what they really were.

Her experiences during the liberation of the planet opened her eyes to how people really treat those they respect, and what it was like to be able to count on people, even strangers, when working for a common goal. It was confusing, sometimes painful, and it made her see that she had misjudged her sister. A sister that she could never truly know, except through the friends that Lujayne had made in Rogue Squadron. Helping them gave her new insight into the people that Lujayne had valued, and she had a new desire to be that sort of person.

She would always be her own person, but being with Rogue Squadron made her feel like she could be better too, and one day maybe she would be the kind of person that her sister would have been proud to call friend.


End file.
